sonic_art_assets_dvdfandomcom-20200213-history
Sega Heroes
SEGA Heroes, also referred to as SEGA Heroes: Puzzle RPG Quest or SEGA Heroes: Match 3 RPG Game with Sonic & Crew!, is a mobile game developed and published by Sega and Demiurge Studios. The game is a role-playing puzzle game starring various characters from Sega franchises, including Sonic the Hedgehog, Shinobi, Super Monkey Ball and Golden Axe. The game will include events, a PvP arena, bosses, and a survival mode. Players will be able to upgrade their characters and "Quest through SEGA history, as you build an all-star team". Story An evil being named Dremagen (the master of a thousand dimensions) begins to collect heroes from across different worlds and rule them all. She does so with a clone army she made of the heroes. In the dimension that Dremagen forced several heroes into, Amy Rose meets Ax Battler and requests his assistance to help their friends. They soon run into a clone of Joe Musashi and manage to defeat him. Afterwards, the duo meet up with AiAi and continue their quest with him. Along the way, they run into clones that are helping Dremagen's cause, such as Death Adder, Lassic, Mr. X, Shadow and Dr. Eggman. Thus Amy, Ax, and AiAi team up with more heroes to take down Dremagen. Gameplay SEGA Heroes is a match-3 game. By matching at least three tiles of the same color, the character assigned that color will attack. Enemies can be targeted by tapping them before a move is made, and once targeted, all attacks will be directed at that enemy. Each move is counted as a turn, and will allow the enemy's cooldown timer to decrease by one. When an enemy's timer becomes an "!", it will attack after the player makes their next move. Matching purple Rally tiles will fill up the Rally Meter. Each Rally Level increases ally damage and healing by 0.1x (does not include status effects). Some characters gain added effects once a certain Rally Level is reached. Matching tiles in such a way to cause more matches to happen will allow the the player's team to attack more in one turn. Matching four tiles at once will create a Star Tile on the spot the player moved to, which, when matched, will cause the character of that color to use his/her Star Skill. Matching five or more tiles at once will create a Super Star Tile, which will clear a 3x3 area surrounding it when activated and allow that character to use his/her Star Skill. Any Star Tiles cleared in the blast will activate, allowing those characters to also use their Star Skills. Some characters gain an added effect when their Star Skill is activated by a Super Star Tile. Star Rally tiles and Super Star Rally tiles add five Mana to the Rally Meter. Clearing tiles will give Mana to the appropriate color. A Mana bar is located beneath each of the player's party's portraits. Once the Mana bar is full, tapping the character's portrait will activate his/her MAX Skill. Each character has his/her own amount of Mana needed to be able to use his/her MAX skill. Matches made by the enemy team do not count towards the player's own team's Mana. If a MAX Skill causes matches to happen, it will still be the user's turn afterwards. The Stun Status effect will not allow that hero to attack, use MAX skills, Star Skills or gain Mana. Silence will only prevent the MAX Skill from being used, but will allow all other moves. When the board currently has no possible matches, it will reset to a state where matches are possible, keeping all Star Tiles. Artworks 'Sonic the Hedgehog: Renders 3D' SegaHeroes_Sonic2.png|Sonic the Hedgehog SegaHeroes_Tails2.png|Miles "Tails" Prower SegaHeroes_Knuckles2.png|Knuckles the Echidna SegaHeroes_Amy2.png|Amy Rose SegaHeroes_CreamCheese2.png|Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao SegaHeroes_Big2.png|Big the Cat SegaHeroes_Shadow2.png|Shadow the Hedgehog SegaHeroes_Rouge2.png|Rouge the Bat SegaHeroes_Espio2.png|Espio the Chameleon SegaHeroes_Charmy2.png|Charmy Bee SegaHeroes_Vector2.png|Vector the Crocodile SegaHeroes_Silver2.png|Silver the Hedgehog Characters 'Sonic the Hedgehog: Playable Characters' *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Big the Cat *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Silver the Hedgehog *Dr. Eggman 'Golden Axe: Playable Characters' *Ax Battler *Tyris Flare *Gilius Thunderhead *Death Adder 'Shinobi: Playable Characters' *Ageha *Joe Musashi *Hibana *Hotsuma Videos Category:Sonic Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Games Category:Sega Games Category:Sonic Mobile Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Mobile Games